I Loathe You
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: Rose Weasley has always hated Scorpius Malfoy with a passion. But what will happen when she starts to develop feelings for him? Rating may change.
1. Family Dinner

"I loathe Scorpius Malfoy with every ounce of my being!" I shouted as I walked into my dormitory. My best friend Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What did he do this time?"

"In Care of Magical Creatures, he made fun of me for being scared of the Jarvey!"

Sarah snorted, "You were afraid of a Jarvey?"

"They are so rude! Besides, the Ministry of Magic classified it as a level 3!"

Sarah was used to me complaining about Malfoy. He and I have had a bitter relationship since first year, when I quickly became every professor's favorite student. I was the smartest in my year; I had my mom's intelligence, but I also could be very fiery when I was angry. At first he started with teasing and poking fun at me, but over the years it turned to insults. And I fought with him right back. Scorpius is one of Albus's best friend, and Al hates that we don't get along.

I plopped down on my bed and unpacked my homework. Even though it was Friday night, I wanted to get a head start on my essay. But I didn't get the chance to begin, because my cousin Lily burst into the room. "Rose, did you forget? We are supposed to have family dinner tonight!"

I groaned, "Do I have to come?"

Lily came and grabbed my arm. "Yes you have to come, it's a tradition! And Dominique is bringing her new boyfriend, so that should be interesting!" I was really close with my younger cousin, almost as close as I was with Albus. Lily was the sweetest and bubbliest girl I knew. It was rare to see her without a smile, and she often skipped down the corridors.

"She hadn't told me she had a new boyfriend?" I asked. Dom shared a dormitory with me, and usually told me everything. Ever since she turned 14, she had become boy crazy. Now we were in our fifth year, and she had a new boy every couple weeks. I looked at Sarah, who just shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea she had a new boyfriend either.

"I think he's a sixth year," said Lily.

"Want to come Sarah? We can meet this mystery guy."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just buried herself in the magazine she was reading. I knew the real reason she didn't want to come was because she had a crush on Albus. Lately she couldn't be around him without getting flustered, which was every day in class.

"Your loss, come on Lil. Let's go eat with the family."

When we got down there, most of my family was already sitting down and chatting. Every once and awhile, us cousins all got together for dinner. It was Nana Weasley's idea, I think. My older cousins, James and Fred, were throwing grapes at Roxy. Lucy and Jack were practicing charms on each other while Perry and Louis watched in awe. I slid on the bench next to Albus and Hugo.

"Hugo, how did you do on your potions exam?" I asked. Hugo's cheeks started to turn red.

"I tried, I really did! But I kept getting names mixed up! How am I supposed to remember like 20 names of dead people, it was hard!"

"It's alright Hu," said Fred, "I don't remember names well either. In fact...which cousin are you again?" Hugo reached across the table and punched Fred in the arm. James was shoveling his food in his mouth when his eyes grew wide. I glanced around to see what caused his reaction when I saw it. Dominique was walking towards us with a boy on her arm.

"No way," said Al, "Is that?"

"Solderini." sneered James.

"Solderini? The Slytherin captain?" I asked, "As in the one who is keeping Al from trying out for the team?"

"That's the one," grimaced Al.

"But isn't he a seventh year?" I looked at Dom who was gleaming. She looked perfect as usually, with her strawberry blond hair, and shining blue eyes. She seemed very pleased with herself being on the arm of a seventh year. She gave a bright grin as she reached the table.

"Hi guys! This is my boyfriend, Blaine." The only one who spoke up was Lily. "Hello Blaine, I'm Dom's cousin Lily." Blaine gave her a look of disgust, followed by a simple nod. It was then that we all decided we hated him.

Dom started introducing us all to her boyfriend, but I could tell he could care less what our names were. Then she and Blaine sat a little way away from us all so they could eat privately.

James turned to us. "Out of all the boys in school, she had to pick _him?_"

"Be quiet James!" scolded Lily, "You don't want Dom to hear. I don't like him either, but if Dom likes him, we will give him a chance. Or at least put up with him."

Dominique giggled very loudly, making James violently stab his steak with his fork. "You don't know him Lil, he's bad news."

I turned to look at Blaine and Dom. He had his arm around her and was whispering in her ear. Dom was hanging on to every word he said. It was obvious she was head over heels for this guy, which was odd. Usually with Dom, it was reversed.

After dinner, the family started heading to our separate common rooms. I headed up the stairs with Lily, James, Fred, and Hugo when I remembered I forgot to get the book I needed after class. "You guys go ahead, I have to stop at the library real quick!"

Fred shook his head, "Rosie, Rosie. When are you ever not at the library?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just need to grab a book for my transfiguration homework. It'll be like five minutes," and I sprinted off towards the library.

After a while of searching, I found the book I needed... on the very top shelf. I was relatively short, so I was forced to get the stool so I could reach. I pulled it down and started flipping through the pages when I heard the cold, sniveling voice that ruined my night in an instance.

"Well, well. If it isn't Weasley."

_**And the first chapter of my Scorpius and Rose story is finished! I wasn't so sure of writing this, because I've read so many fanfics about them, so I picked bits and pieces of my favorite headcanons and put them together in my story! Here's a list of Rose's family and their current ages and houses. **_

_**Teddy Lupin-23, Gryffindor**_

_**Victiore Weasley-20, Gryffindor (Bill's daughter)**_

_**Molly Weasley-18, Ravenclaw (Percy's daughter)**_

_**James Potter-6th year, Gryffindor **_

_**Fred Weasley-6th year, Gryffindor**_

_**Roxy Weasley-5th year, Ravenclaw (George's daughter)**_

_**Rose Weasley-5th year, Gryffinndor**_

_**Albus Potter-5th year, Slytherin (he's the only one, poor dear) **_

_**Dominique Weasley-5th year, Gryffinndor (Bill's daughter)**_

_**Jack Dursley-4th year, Hufflepuff (Dudley's son)**_

_**Lucy Weasley-4th year, Ravenclaw (Percy's daughter)**_

_**Lily Potter-3rd year, Gryffindor **_

_**Hugo Weasley-3rd year, Gryffindor**_

_**Perry Dursley-2nd year, Hufflepuff (Dudley's son)**_

_**Louis Weasley-2nd year, Hufflepuff (Bill's son)**_


	2. Wait, what?

Scorpius Malfoy was standing a few feet away from me with his usual smug grin. His white-blond hair was swooped to one side, and his foggy grey eyes were staring me down. I glared at him right back.

"What do you want Malfoy? Are you lost? This is the library, where people who actually know how to read come. Or are you just following me?" This was an exaggeration, Malfoy often came to the library, almost as much as me.

Malfoy smirked, "Actually I was chasing a jarvey. Have you seen one?" He was still poking fun at me being scared in class. I could feel my cheeks start to turn red from my anger.

"Why don't you go bother someone else? Perhaps a troll, so you can be with your kind." I jumped off the stool and started to walk past him. He put his hand out to stop me.

"Now don't leave on my account Weasley. I know you need a little extra help in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps I could tutor you?" Defense was not my strongest subject; it was the only subject where Malfoy was ahead of me.

"Sure Malfoy. And why we're at it, I'll tutor you in Potions. And Charms. And Herbology. And Transfiguration. And-"

"Little full of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Coming from you, Malfoy. Now get out of my way." I tried to move past him again, but he wouldn't let me.

"Your face is a little red Weasley, did you know?" At that comment, I stamped on his foot as hard as I could. I could still here Malfoy swearing as I exited the library.

In the Gryffindor common room, Albus had come over for a game of exploding snap. Usually students of other houses rarely came into each other's common rooms, but the Weasley/Potter clan went where they pleased. I was constantly in the Ravenclaw room with Roxy, and occasionally I went in the Hufflepuff room to help my younger cousins with their homework. I did visit Al often in the Slytherin's, but my visits were usually cut short by the presence of Malfoy.

I looked around the common room for Sarah, but she was nowhere in sight, so I figured she was in our room. As I expected, she was on her bed curled up with a book.

"Hey, why aren't you in the common room? You're not in your usual spot."

Sarah glanced up from her book. "I was down there, but then _he _came. _He _invited me to play exploding snap, but I politely refused and retreated here."

"Sarah you are going to have to either make your move on Al or get over it because you can't keep running when he comes near."

Sarah sat up. "I'm working on it! It's a process. Now tell me about the boyfriend."

"You'll never believe who it is," I plopped down on the bed beside her, "Blaine Solderini."

"The seventh year Slytherin Quidditch player?"

"Yep."

"The one that is Albus is scared of, so he won't try out for the team?"

"Yep."

"Seriously? So what is he like?" A look of disgust must of crossed my face because she said, "That bad?"

"It's obvious that he is stuck up and hates us all. He looks like the kind of guys who would kick a puppy."

Sarah grimaced, "Sounds like a real charmer."

Just then Dom walked through our door, with a huge grin.

"I suppose Rosie has already told you about my new boyfriend! Can you believe it? Me with Blaine Solderini!"

Sarah put on a fake smile for her. "Yes she told me, congratulations. I didn't know you even liked him?"

"Well I didn't think about dating him, until he came and asked me out! He wanted to keep it low-key until we were for sure dating. I so badly wanted to tell you two though! Isn't he perfect Rosie?" Dom sighed.

"Well he seems, uh, very-"

"Oh, I have to go send a letter to Vic! She won't believe it!" And with that, Dom raced back out of the room.

Sarah gave me that look of distaste, "I don't know if I can handle her talking about him every waking hour..."

"Maybe their relationship will only last a few weeks? You never know."

"If she stays like this for even that long, I'm going to die," said Sarah as she slammed her face into a pillow. "Oh," Sarah said as she was sitting up, "by the way, did you get that book we needed for transfiguration?"

"Yep, it's right here. Sorry I took so long. You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Scorpius?"

"The toad himself, it's like he follows me just so he can make me mad!" I got up and threw myself dramatically on to my bed.

"Well, at least he's hot."

This made me sit straight up. "What?!"

"I mean if you're going to have a guy that follows you around, at least he's nice to look at. I'd rather have an attractive enemy than one that looks like a troll."

I stared at Sarah, trying to process what she was saying. "What do you mean he's nice to look at?"

"Well, he has that gorgeous bleached hair, and it's always swooped so perfectly to the side. And his beautiful grey eyes. Plus he's pretty fit, to be honest."

"I didn't realized you spent some much time looking at Scorpius Malfoy," I scoffed.

"Well not that often," she shrugged, "But hey, I'm no different than the rest of the girls at this school."

I stared at her again, "Other girls like him too?"

Sarah looked at me like I was being ignorant. "Of course they do! Haven't you ever noticed all the girls fawning over him? And then when he ignores them so he can come fight with you, they're obviously jealous."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I guess I never noticed."

"No kidding! I can't believe you never noticed how attractive Scorpius Malfoy was! Of course, he's not as attractive of Albus-Al is so much more perfect, with his bright green eyes and his black hair that always seems to be messy..." Sarah said dreamily. As she trailed off, there was a sharp knock at the door, followed by Al entering. Sarah jumped wide eyed, causing Al to look at us in confusion.

"What's wrong Sarah, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sarah turned pale, so I quickly covered for her.

"I was telling her about these beasts I read about in my book who eat humans, and then you walked in and scared us." Al seemed to buy it.

"Oh ok then, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come down and play exploding snap, we are starting a new round."

Sarah stuttered, "Well...I...Uhm..."

"We'd love to!" I said, and grabbed her by the arm. It would do good for her to spend some time with Albus. And hopefully I could get my mind off of what Sarah said about Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Spacing Off

At breakfast the next morning all thoughts of Malfoy were gone. That is because I received a letter from my Uncle Percy. Uncle Percy was a stick in the mud if I ever saw one, and his daughter Molly was almost just as bad. His other daughter, Lucy, however was more social and like her mother, thank Merlin for that. Uncle Percy meant well, he cared for us very much, especially our education. His letter was only a couple lines saying this:

_Dear Rose,_

_ I hope your fifth year is going well. I'm sure you are receiving the highest marks as usual, and I encourage you to continue that trend. I have the utter most faith in you that you will receive all O's on your OWLs. Good Luck with your studying and we'll see you at Christmas. _

_ -Uncle Percy_

When I got to Potions, I walked straight to where Al was sitting and showed him the letter.

"Did you get one of these?"

Al looked at it. "Yeah, I think he sent it to all the fifth years. But at least he sounds like he has confidence in you! In mine he said 'I know you are struggling, but I encourage you to keep with it". Just then there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Malfoy standing there.

"Excuse me, shrew, but you're in my seat," he said nastily.

My face automatically turned into a grimace. "Excuse you, but I'm talking to my cousin." He glared at me, and for a second I thought wow he does have pretty eyes. That is when I came to my senses and realized what I was just thinking. My cheeks must of flared up red, because Malfoy gave me a strange look. I quickly shoved my way past him to my table with Dom and Sarah.

"What's up with you?" Dom asked when I sat down.

"Nothing," I quickly changed the subject, "did you get a letter from Uncle Percy?"

Dom rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he just said that I should focus more on school if I want to be head girl like Vic, blah blah blah". Luckily Professor Slughorn stood up and started the lecture, before Dom could go back to pestering me.

I tried to focus on what Professor Slughorn was saying and not look at Malfoy at all, but occasionally I found my eyes drifting that way. I never really looked at Malfoy before, like really looked at him. And now that I did, I realized that Sarah was right...he wasn't ugly. He was actually kind of hot. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't, but who was I kidding. I also realized that the girls did fawn over him. Missy Hale, a Slytherin girl, would giggle every time he cracked a joke with Al and Jessamine Penhallow was _way_ too excited to let him borrow a quill.

"Rose!"

I woke up from my thoughts, and looked at Sierra. She and Dom were looking at me weird.

"What is up with you today? Do you even know what potion we are supposed to be making right now?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...Strengthen Solution?"

Dom's mouth fell agape. "Rose, honey are you ok? We're making wit-sharpening solution. I don't think I've ever seen you space off in class before."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

Dom seemed to accept this answer, but Sarah squinted her eyes at me. I gave her a look that said drop it until later, and lucky for me she obliged. After class, my plan was to get out of there as quick as I could, but Slughorn stopped me so he could ask me how my mother was. Mum was a very important in the ministry, but I was surprised he didn't stop Al. He must have gotten away in time. It took me a couple minutes, but I finally escaped. I stepped out of the classroom to see Malfoy standing against the wall talking to Missy Hale.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Missy was twirling her hair and batting her big eyes at him which made me want to vomit. I stalked passed without giving them a single glance.

"Weasley!"

Surprised I turned around to see Malfoy coming up to me, with an angry looking Missy left behind giving me dagger eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy? You don't want to talk to me too long, your girlfriend might get upset."

Malfoy scowled at me, "Missy is _not _my girlfriend."

I could sense he was genuinely irritated that I said that. Usually I would take this opportunity and use it to my advantage to make him even angrier, but I decided not to. I could save it for later.

I sighed, "What is it, Malfoy?"

His face got a little brighter. "I just wanted to say that I saw that you spaced off today in class. Better not make a habit of it Weasley, or else I might just pass you in Potions."

I gave him a dirty look and walked away. Potions was my strongest subject, there was no way he would surpass me. I could feel him smirking at me as I walked away.

That night, after dinner, Sarah grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to our dormitory. We unpleasantly were met with one of the other girls we shared a room with making out with her boyfriend.

"Sorry ladies, didn't realize dinner was over, we'll go somewhere else" Nicola said, and dragged her boyfriend out the door.

I plopped down on my bed. "If I walk on them making out one more time, I'm going to gag."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "I know, I wish the spell was still on the stairs so no boys whatsoever could come up! Curse you Victoire!" There used to be a spell on the staircase keeping boys from coming up to the girls' room. But when my cousin was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she changed the spell so if a girl gave them permission, the boy could come up. Vic was really good at charms, and could do anything she set her mind to it. She could be scary that way.

Sarah sat on the edge of my bed and stared at me intently. "What was up in potions?"

I considered lying to her, but Sarah would be able to tell. I hid my face in the pillow and muttered, "You were right... Malfoy is pretty hot."

"I TOLD YOU!" she exclaimed

"But I do NOT have a crush on him," I said quickly, "I hate still hate him. You can hate someone and still think they are hot, right?"

"Of course, it's like that muggle book I read, _The Hunger Games_. I hated Cato with a passion, but Merlin was he hot!"

I laughed; Sarah always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. "Speaking of potions, did I tell you how much I dislike Missy Hale? If I hear her giggle one more time, I'm going to jinx her." Sarah groaned and started ranting about Missy and Tessa, and how they were the most annoying girls she had ever met. I was glad to change the subject; I didn't want to think about Malfoy anymore. Christmas break was next week, and I wouldn't have to see him for two whole weeks.

**Thanks to BookLover8 for asking me how Al got in the girl's dormitory, your question has been answered! Seriously, you guys should review on what you guys are thinking and if you have questions because I'll probably incorporate it into the next chapters! Thank you :) **


	4. Christmas

I woke up on Christmas morning to Hugo jumping on my bed. This made me smile; even though my little brother was now a teenager, he still woke me up on Christmas the same way since he could walk.

"Happy Christmas Rosie!"

I sat up in bed. "Happy Christmas Hu, are mum and dad up?"

"Not yet, but look at the haul we have this year!" I looked at the foot of my bed to see the floor covered with presents. I swung my legs over the side and inspected the parcels.

"It is a good lot this year, let's go wake mum and dad so we can open them!" Hugo and raced to our parents room to wake them up. We then dragged our gifts from our respected rooms into the living room so we could open them together.

I got a jumper from Nana Weasley of course, and a muggle book series from Grandma and Grandpa Granger. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur got me a new dress, a dragon scale necklace form Uncle Charlie, some new quills from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, an assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina, and a new jumper from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Uncle Dudley and Aunt Katherine got her me some candy. Sarah had sent me a t-shirt of our favorite muggle show, Sherlock (Sarah's parents are muggles, and when I visited last summer we all binge watched it). Hugo got me socks that changed patterns. I immediately put them on, and they turned red and green stripes.

I saw that I had received a gift from Nicola, which I shoved under me. There was a 75% chance that it was something that I wouldn't want to open in front of my parents. Mum handed me the present from her and dad. I opened it to see the a beautiful dark green silk ball gown.

"Wow. Mum this is beautiful!"

"Hey!" my dad said, "I helped pick it out too!"

"We thought you would like something new to wear to the Remembrance Ball this year. I thought green would look good on you."

"It's perfect!"

I had two more presents to open. I looked at the tag of the first one, and read that it was from Al. Every year, the cousins drew names for a Secret Santa, and this year Al must of gotten me. I ripped it open to see a silver dragon necklace. He knew me so well. I fastened it around my neck, along with my dragon scale. They complemented each other perfectly.

I reached for the last present, which was wrapped in green. And that was the color of my face when I saw who it was from. The tag read in thick-scrawled handwriting: To Weasley; I hope you aren't missing me too much ;) -Scorpius Malfoy. I snatched the parcel, and hid it under my sweater from Nana. "I'm going to change into my sweater!" I said as I ran to my room with Scorpius's and Nicola's gifts in hand.

In my room, I opened Nicola's gift first. She had gotten me a book called _How to Seduce a Wizard: A Witch's Guide to Getting a Guy_. With it was a note from Nicola saying, Happy Christmas Rose, I thought you and Sarah might need this ;) Love ya! Good thing I didn't open that downstairs, Dad would of thrown a fit. I debated whether or not I should even open the gift from Malfoy. What if it was a dead mouse or something gross? But curiosity got the best of me, and I ripped off the wrappings. Inside was a small golden box. I slowly pulled open the lid, when a loud boom erupted from the box, and green and silver dust was spread all over my room, covering the floor and myself.

"Rosie! What was that?" my dad called up the stairs.

"Nothing!" I responded quickly. I picked up the golden box I dropped in the explosion, and looked inside. On the bottom was a picture of Malfoy himself winking at me. I heard a knock on my door, so I quickly tossed it under my bed.

"Rosie, is everything alrigh-what. happened." My mom looked at my room in shock.

"I think I stepped on an old Weasley Wheezes that I forgot under my bed."

"Rose! I told you that you can't shove those places, it's dangerous!" and Mum pulled out her wand and with one flick, cleaned up the dust. Oh how I wish I could do that, but Mom took our wands during break. "We are going to leave for the Potters in an hour, so we can help Nana with the cooking. "

When mom left, I grabbed the photo of Malfoy and tried ripping it to shreds. But as hard as I tried, the picture would not tear. Frustrated I threw it in the trash and stormed out of the room.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loathe Scorpius Malfoy?" I said as I walked into Albus's room. Al looked up from his broom which he was polishing with the kit he got for Christmas.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Rosie," Al grunted.

"I'm sorry. Happy Christmas Al! I love the necklace!"

Al put his broom down, " I thought you would. Now what did he do this time? You haven't even seen him since school got out."

I grimaced. "Your friend was nice enough to send me the pleasant gift of a green and silver mess of dust all over room."

"That's not too bad, he could of sent you a box full of spiders or something."

I shuttered, unfortunately I had inherited my dad's fear of spiders. "It's still awful. Malfoy is a conceited, awful, arrogant...arrogant-"

"Prat?" offered James as he walked into the room.

"Yes. An arrogant prat."

"You're lucky Scorp couldn't make it to Christmas Dinner," said James.

Couldn't argue with that.

"Children, come help me in the kitchen!" shouted Nana Weasley. We all groaned and headed downstairs, where I promptly ran into Teddy and Victoire. Victoire was wearing her new burgundy sweater with a V on it, and Teddy was wearing his new green one.

"Happy Christmas guys, thanks Rosie for the movies!" Teddy said. I ran and hugged them both. Victoire looked at me strangely.

"Is Roxy here yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"That's ok, Lily will do. LILY COME IN HERE FOR A MINUTE." Lily walked in from the kitchen. She ran to Teddy to give him a hug. Teddy was like an older brother to her, and she rarely got to see him anymore. She didn't even get a word out before Victoire grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her upstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute boys, Rose come on!" I had no choice to run up the stairs after her.

She pulled us into Lily's room and shut the door.

"Alright, Dom's new boyfriend. Spill."

Lily and I exchanged glances. "I thought she already told you..."

"She told me who it was. But if I remember correctly, Blaine Solderini wasn't a very good person when I was head girl."

"Let's just say I saw him jinx some second years because they were in his path last Monday..." Lily said.

"And he has a reputation for fooling around with a different girl each week." I added.

"I told her to stay away from boys like that!"

I snorted. "Coming from you."

Victoire looked appalled. "Teddy is a perfect gentlemen mind you!"

"Not Teddy. I seem to remember you once dated a certain seventh year Ravenclaw boy in your fifth year who had quite the reputation."

Victoire's face turned red. "He was a mistake. And that's why I'm worried. I don't want Dom to get hurt."

Lily piped up, "We are planning to stay on guard with him."

"Yeah," I continued, "As soon as he makes one wrong move against her or any of our family, he'll have to deal with the 10 angry cousins."

"Alright," Vic sighed, "Keep an eye on her, ok? And Louis too. I know he is only twelve, but I worry about him." We promised we'd keep watch over both of her siblings.

Christmastime is always my favorite. My entire family gatheres for dinner in Uncle Harry's house. All of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my extended family like Uncle Neville, Hagrid, Aunt Luna, and all of their families come. Old friend's of the family come too. This year Lee Jordan and his wife and kids attended which made dinner a blast. Uncle George and him cracked jokes all evening. They called James and Fred their legacy.

When the family got together, it was always chaos. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry I took so long to update, I have a lot going on right now. The next chapter will probably take a while to be put up, sorry! Please review on what you think, and if you have any questions about the story that you want answered or just want to tell me that you are dying for a new chapter so hurry up, message me on fanfiction or on tumblr at ** . **(I'll reach you quicker on Tumblr) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Dominique

"Hello Weasley. How was you break?"

I looked up from my homework to see Malfoy standing in front of me. It was our first week back after break, and I had been lucky enough to avoid him until now.

I put on a fake smile. "Lovely, two whole weeks without having to see you."

"Did you like the present I got you?" he smirked.

"You know, I really didn't need a picture of a rodent, so I gave it to the cat." This wasn't true, actually it was under my bed somewhere. Malfoy just smiled at me ignoring the insult, and my heart flipped over. What was I doing? I've hated Malfoy for my entire Hogwarts schooling, and all of a sudden I can't look at him without panicking a little. Curse Sarah for pointing out his flawless hair. I gathered my books and started walking away.

"You know Weasley, I was a little disappointed not to receive a gift from you."

I turned around. "And why would I waste so much time and effort on someone like yourself?"

"I feel like we such a special relationship, I mean I know everything about you."

I snorted, "No you don't."

"Yes I do," he said walking closer. "At least I know everything that irritates you. I know that you hate it when I get a better grade than you. I know that you wish you had hair like Dominique's rather than the red mess that you have. I know that in third year you had a crush on-" I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could.

"There's your present. Sorry it was late." and I turned around and stormed out the library. I knew that Sarah had herbology club right now (something she and Uncle Neville had tried to get me to join, but it just wasn't my thing) so I turned and headed toward the Ravenclaw dormitories so I could visit my dear cousin Roxy.

Roxy was a great friend to me, I absolutely loved her. She had dark hair like her mother's that was almost always in a ponytail. She was the Ravenclaw Chaser, the best on the team. During Quidditch matches, it was always hard to pick a team to support. Of course I always wanted Gryffinndor to win, but it was hard to root against Roxy or Perry who was on the Hufflepuff team.

I was still steaming about Malfoy, when I ran into Dom and Blaine walking down the hallway. Blaine was carrying his broom, so I assumed he was on his way to Quidditch practice.

"Hey Rosie!" Dom waved.

"Hey Dom, I was just going to visit Roxy, want to come?"

"Sure!" Dom said, but Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"Dominique, aren't you coming to watch my Quidditch practice?" Blaine said, giving me a dirty look.

Dom's face fell. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Rosie."

"But it's snowing outside, you'll freeze!"

Dom gave me a half-hearted smile. "I'll be fine. I promised Blaine I would go support him. Tell Roxy hi for me!" Blaine grabbed her arm and steered her away from me.

I banged loudly on the door to the Ravenclaw common room, much to the portrait's dismay, and Roxy happened to open it. "Hi Rose! What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd visit my lovely cousin. How are you? I haven't seen you since Christmas Dinner."

"I know, I've just been so busy!" she led me over to a table in the corner by the fireplace. I always loved the Ravenclaw common room, it felt so cozy. Books were stashed everywhere; under tables on chairs, piling up against the walls. There were great big windows that showed a perfect view of the Quidditch field far below. I went over and looked out, and could barely see the form of a pink figure on the bleachers through all the snow.

"Look Roxy, that bloody boyfriend of Dom's has her sitting alone in the cold just to watch his practice."

Roxy came over and looked out beside me. "That doesn't surprise me. He always some poor girl sitting out there. It's pity that it is Dominique this time."

I sat down at the table. "How long do you think they will last?"

"Hopefully not much longer" Roxy sighed.

"ARRGGGGHHH!" I turned around to see Lucy at a table not far away banging her head against the table.

"You ok Luce?" I giggled.

"I HATE History of Magic! I don't understand it and I can't finish this stupid assignment if I don't know anything about the stupid International Warlock Convention of 1289. I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm supposed to know these things!"

I walked over and smiled. "Just because you're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean that you have to understand History of Magic. Let me help you."

And hour later, I left my dear cousins behind to their studies. Lucy finally started to understand the importance of the convention, enough to get her essay written, and Roxy had to get started on her Astronomy. I headed downstairs to dinner, but when I got the second floor I heard people shouting down the hall. Curious, I crept over to see what was happening. Dom and Blaine were standing there arguing.

"I don't see why I have to sit with you at every meal! I'd like to sit with my family for once!" Dom shouted.

"Because you are my girlfriend and you have to sit by me. That's the deal."

"Well maybe I don't want that to be the deal! I never get to talk to my little brother anymore because I'm always with you! I miss him!"

"Who cares about your stupid family! You better watch yourself, every girl in this school loves me, I can replace you like that!"

Enraged, I stepped out behind the corner. "HEY! You can't talk to her like that!" Both of them turned around in surprise.

Blaine snarled, "Get out of here, this doesn't concern you."

"She's my cousin, so it definitely concerns me."

"Rose," Dom said, "I can handle this myself. Go."

I looked her bewildered. "No. I'm not leaving because he is not allowed to treat you like this!"

Blaine grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall. "You heard Dom, she can handle herself."

"Blaine, get your hands of her!" Dom shrieked.

Blaine grabbed me by the throat with one hand, and pulled out his wand with the other. He pointed it at Dom and said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Dom's body went rigid and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry Sweetie. But I'm tired of your cousin here, and I don't want you to get in the way."

_ "Stupefy!" _someone shouted from the other side of the hall. I felt Blaine's arm go slack, but as he fell to the ground, he dropped my head against the wall. Hard. A shooting pain went through my body as I crumpled. The edges of my vision were turning black. I saw a figure running toward me as fast as they could.

My mind started slipping away, and the last thing I remembered was Scorpius Malfoy bending down in front of my face.

"Rose!" he shouted.

Then I blacked out.


	6. Hospital Wing

I felt myself slipping in and out of conscienceless. I felt that being carried in someone's arms. I could hear a girl sobbing, but just barely. I could also hear someone else saying over and over very faintly. "Hang in there Rose, I've got you. We're almost there just hang in there." My mind went blank again.

I woke up in the hospital wing. Dom was sitting beside my bed, teary eyed. Sarah, Al, James, Fred, Roxy, and Lily were all gathered around my bed too.

"Well hello Rosie, enjoy your nap?" joked Fred.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes," replied Lily.

I sat up groggily. "Where-Ow-why does my head hurt?"

"Oh Rosie I'm so sorry!" cried Dom as she threw her arms around me.

"You don't remember?" asked Al, "You gave Dom's ex-boyfriend a piece of your mind and he attacked you!"

"Oh yeah," I said weakly, "now I'm starting to remember...wait. Ex-boyfriend?"

"You don't honestly think I'd stay with that monster after he hurt you do you? Plus he jinxed me!" Dom exclaimed.

Madam Patil came over from another sick bed. "Oh good, you're up! I hope you're feeling better, you have quite the concussion. You better make sure to thank that Scorpius Malfoy for carrying you all the way here, or else it might of been much worse. He's much more of a gentleman than his father was in school..."

"Wait," I said, "Scorpius carried me here?"

"Yep," said Dom, "He came and stupefied Blaine when he was trying to choke you, remember? Then he un-jinxed me and carried you here."

Madam Patil came and gave me a glass of water and some giant pills.

"Here, take these. Your headache should go away instantly, but I still don't want you walking around yet. We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow morning." I swallowed the pills with some difficulty, and Madam Patil, satisfied, left to check on another patient.

"So what happened to Blaine?" I inquired.

James and Fred started laughing.

"It was really unnecessary for you to do it boys," Lily said, "Malfoy had already stupefied him."

Dom suppressed a giggle. "I don't know, I think it was necessary." Sarah and Roxy both agreed.

I looked at my cousins faces. They were obviously proud of whatever they had done. "What is it? What did you do?"

"Well," spoke Fred, "James and I happened to come upon Scorpius carrying you up to the hospital wing. He quickly told us what happened, he was in a hurry and it must of been difficult since you're not the lightest person in the world..." I smacked him on the arm for that comment. "Only joking, Rose jeez!"

"Anyways," said James, "We figured you were in good hands, so we went to find the creep that did that to you and Dom! Because no one messes with our cousins and gets away with it."

"Of course, I'm not entirely satisfied," chimed in Fred, "We are devising a number of pranks that the smuck could accidently fall upon..."

"Will you get on with it?!" I shouted getting a strange look from Madam Patil across the room.

"Fine," continued James, "We found him laying on the floor, still stunned, so Freddy and I left a few presents for him. And as presents we mean we tied him up with a rope, put a dung-bomb in his bag, and possibly gave him a black eye..."

"You forgot you also jinxed his "precious hair"," added Dom.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, "We thought he would look better bald".

I stared at my two conniving cousins and burst out laughing. "That's great! I wish I could of seen him!"

"Well he's right over there a few beds down trying to get his hair to grow back if you want to get a good look at his baldness," said Roxy.

I bent over as far as I could to try to see Blaine. Madam Patil had the curtains mostly drawn, but I could barely see the Slytherin boy snapping at Madam Patil to hurry up. Of course, Madam Patil took none of that. She was a tough lady; my dad apparently took her to the Yule Ball once and she took none of his crap. I laughed as Madam Patil barked at him to stop complaining, or he would just have to grow back his hair on his own.

"I love you guys, so much!" That group stayed for ten more minutes chatting, until the next group came. Only six visitors were allowed at a time, except in dire situations. Next Lucy, Jack, Perry, Louis and Hugo. Hu had apparently came right after the accident, and only left briefly a few minutes before I woke up. The younger cousins didn't stay long; they all had some work to do before bed. Nicola swung by very quickly to see how I was fairing. Madam Patil said I should of felt very lucky, having so many visitors that cared about me when I was only staying overnight, and I couldn't agree more. I had the best friends and family in the world. My last visitor of the night was the biggest surprise. Scorpius Malfoy came just before I was going to get ready for bed.

He walked in, and my breath hitched a bit. I tried to tame the giant mushroom cloud of hair with my fingers, but to no avail. I didn't understand why he was here to visit me, but then again I didn't understand why he carried me all the way here when I was unconscious.

"Rose Weasley," he said, standing beside my bed, "I hope you are feeling better?"

"Much, since Madam Patil gave me some drugs." Scorpius smiled at that and then we both sat there awkwardly in a silence. "I suppose I better thank you for coming to my rescue and taking me to the hospital wing..."

"It was no problem," he replied, "I couldn't just stand there and watch another person beat up on you. That's my job."

I couldn't help but grin at his remark. I rolled my eyes, "My hero."

"I know I am. Now if you excuse me, malady, I just stopped to make sure you weren't dead." and he turned and left the hospital wing as quickly as he came.

Madam Patil let me out in the morning. And I didn't talk to Scorpius all day. I barely saw him all week. And in the evening he didn't come to the library like he usually did. Normally I would have been overjoyed to not see him, but I have to admit I was a little disappointed we weren't having our usual arguments. In fact I kind of missed them. Things seemed to have changed since he had saved me.

I kept busy though; without a boyfriend Dom spent every waking minute with Sarah and I. Considering we shared a room, every sleeping moment too. Sometimes we didn't mind, but when she tried to search for a boyfriend for Sarah and I we got a little annoyed.

"I think that you'd look good with Bentley Nott Sarah," Dom said one evening at dinner.

Sarah choked on her pork. "That sixth year in Ravenclaw?"

Dom looked at her unfazed. "Yeah, he is like the right height for you. And he is pretty cute, with those brown curls."

"I don't think he is my type..."

"Whose not your type?" Al had suddenly appeared and sat down by Dom across from Sarah and me.

"Bentley Nott from Ravenclaw," replied Dom, "I think him and Sarah would make a perfect couple."

Sarah's face turned bright red. I came to her rescue, "I think Sarah can choose her own boyfriend, thank you very much Dom," I quickly changed the subject. "What graces us with your presence today Al?"

"Scorp has detention, and Missy Hale keeps trying to flirt with me, and frankly I can't stand her. I figured I'd sit over here. She wouldn't dare come near with you, Rose, sitting here since she hates you."

"Why does Malfoy have detention? Caught snogging in a broom closet again?"I snickered.

"Wait didn't I tell you what apparently happened at Quidditch practice?" Al asked. We all shook our heads confused. "Oh! Well you're going to love this Rosie, you too Dom. Scorpius 'accidently' hit a bludger at Solderini and he fell off his broom and broke his arm!"

I almost spit out the grapes I was eating. "What?!"

"Yeah," continued Al, "Scorp told everyone it was an accident, but no one believed him. And Professor Ludwig apparently didn't either because he gave him detention for the rest of the week."

I couldn't believe. It was obviously not an accident, since Scorpius is the best beater at Hogwarts. Could Scorpius really of gotten detention for me? Well, because he was mad at Blaine for strangling me? Maybe I was going crazy. Malfoy hated me, always has. I decided he probably had a thing for Dom. That seemed more plausible.

Later that evening, as I was heading back to the common room with Dom and Sarah, I saw Malfoy scrubbing the some plaques on the wall down a corridor.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you upstairs," I said. Dom's eyebrows went way up. I glared at her until she laughed and pulled Sarah away.

"Hey Malfoy, how's life as a housekeeper?" I asked him snarkily.

"Fine thanks," he spat.

It was obvious there was an uncomfortable feeling between us. Finally, I said with a softer voice, "I heard that you knocked out Solderini with a Bludger. I suppose that was out of spite from what he did to me?"

Malfoy looked at me straight in the eye. He held my gaze for a long time before saying, "Well I had to get my revenge on him for hurting you... I can't let someone else beat up on my wench."

I shuffled my feet, not really knowing what to say. "Thanks. That was sort of sweet of you, in a cold, twisted-Malfoy sort of way."

"You're welcome hag," he said.

I punched him in the arm, and then turned around and walked away. But I was smiling, glad that things were back to normal between us. And I knew that he was too.


	7. Finding a Date

**Another chapter for you guys, as a Christmas present :) I have the next four chapters all planned out, so it shouldn't take too long! As a Christmas present to me, you should all review your thoughts on the story. Love ya! **

It was a sunny day at the beginning of April when I was reminded of something horrifying. Since it was such a beautiful day, Al, Sarah, Lily and I were lounging outside on the steps that led down to the Quidditch pitch. Sarah was engrossed in her new book she had ordered. Lily was forcing Al to take a quiz that was in Witch Weekly. I leaned back on the warm pavement and closed my eyes. I lay there in peaceful bliss and thought about what I was hoping was for dinner tonight.

"Hello Potters. Sarah. Weasley." My thoughts were interrupted. I opened my eyes blinking in the sun, and saw Malfoy looking down at me with his secretive smile he seemed always to be wearing.

"Hey Scorpius," said Lily, "Did you know that Al's ideal man is the hunky-surfer type?"

" I did not," laughed Scorpius, "Perhaps that's why you are attracted to me Al?"

Al swatted at him, but Malfoy ducked.

"Please, you are far from hunky and I doubt you can even stand up on a surf board," I snorted.

"I'm a man of many talents, so have you guys found a date to the ball?"

Al groaned. "Dang I forgot about that."

I had forgotten about the ball too. Last year was the first year I was able to go; you have to be a fourth year and up to attend. It had taken me forever to find a date; I ended up going with a friend of James. We had an ok time, but I really didn't know him and would like to go with someone this year I could have fun with.

"Well you better get on that," said Malfoy, "I already have a date."

"Who would be unfortunate enough to ask you?" I scoffed.

"Jessamine." Sarah and I started laughing. Malfoy glared at us. "You guys are just jealous."

I laughed, "Really, I'm not. You have fun with the blond bimbo."

Scorpius turned to Albus. "Jessa said that Missy is planning on asking you to the ball this weekend."

Sarah's head snapped up and Al's face started to turn green. "Oh no, then I only have a couple days to get a date before she asks me."

"You could always go with her, Al" Lily said. Lily was a little cross right now because she still wasn't able to come to the Remembrance Ball.

"Well I can't deny her if she asks me, but I really don't want to go with her. If I find someone to go with me before she asks, then problem solved!" he said. "Come on Scorp, let's go to the kitchen and get some food. I need to brainstorm." Al got up and Malfoy and him walked up the stairs toward the castle.

"Sarah!" I shouted as soon as they were out of ear shot, "This is your moment! Ask him to the ball!"

"No!" she yelled back.

"Sarah, you heard what he said! He needs a date by this weekend before Missy asks him because he doesn't want to go with her!"

Sarah buried her head in her hands. "I can't..."

"Rose is right, the time to ask my brother out is now. What is the worst that can happen?" Lily asked. Lily figured out about Sarah's crush last year. She's very observant like that.

"Everything could be ruined. He could be repulsed by me asking, say no, and then it would be awkward between us forever!"

I took Sarah's hands and gave her a pep talk. "Sarah Evanna you are an amazing girl, not to mention the best best friend ever, and Albus would be lucky to go with you. Plus he won't say no; if he's too nice to say no to Missy than he is definitely too nice to say no to you."

Sarah sighed. "I'll think about it. But what about you? Who are you going to go with?"

That was a good question. Who was I going to go with?

"Roxyyyyy who am I going to go withhhhh?"

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with Sarah and Roxy trying to figure out who I was going to attend the ball with. Roxy already knew she was going to go with her boyfriend, Sam, so she didn't have this kind of stress. Lucky.

"I don't know, Rose, but you have a month still."

"A month isn't that long! "

"How about Oliver?" asked Sarah. I wrinkled my nose. Oliver was also a Gryffindor in my year, and wasn't particularly the nicest person. Just then, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander walked in the portrait hole. Ly had a very depressed look on his face.

"Hey guys," I called them over, "What's wrong Ly?"

"Is it Amelie?"Roxy asked.

"She got asked to the ball today by a sixth year. We've been broken up for two weeks, and she already has another date to the ball. What am I going to do? "

"I'm sorry Ly," I said. And then an idea struck. "Hey Ly...would you possibly want to go to the ball with me? As friends of course?

Lysander looked at me and smiled. "You know what Rosie? I would love too. Then maybe at the dance I can win her back!"

"Awesome!"

I finally had a date to the ball. And one that I knew I would have fun with too! Now if only Sarah could find one...

"And if Missy asks me to the ball, then I have to dance with her and she'll try to make a move on me and I don't like her that way! I find her rather annoying!"

Al was sitting at the dinner table with us that night panicking that he would have to go with Missy to the ball. Apparently Malfoy and his brainstorm session had come up with nothing, and he started to think it was inevitable. He would have to go with the blond bimbo's clone.

"I'll have to hide the whole night from her, and then what if she thinks we're dating? And then I'm stuck in a relationship that I can't get out of because she'll curse me if I try to break it off.."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Albus?"

Al stopped mid sentence and looked directly at her. "Yes Sarah?"

"Would you-...would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Al was taken aback for a second. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof, yeah. I'd love to go to the ball with you."

A grin broke out across my face, and Sarah looked shyly down at her plate. But as her best friend I could tell that inside she was bursting with happiness.

"Is she still glaring at me? She's still glaring at me isn't she?"

Missy was, in fact, still glaring at Sarah from across the dungeons. After Sarah had asked Albus to the ball, she was filled with happiness and nothing was going to bring her down. Until Potions that Monday when Missy wouldn't stop glaring at her while violently stewing her potion.

"Oh Merlin," said Sarah, "She's probably brewing up a death potion for me right now!"

Dom snorted. "She would be the one to mess up Draught of Peace so badly it kills someone." This comment caused us to giggle, evoking more dagger eyes from both Missy and Jessamine.

Dom stood up her chair and Sarah and I stared at her like she was insane. "Hey Missy! Why don't you take a picture it will last longer!" The entire class erupted into laughter, causing Missy and Jessamine to look away in shame. Dom plopped back down. "Well that takes care of that, now we can make our peace juice in peace."

The rest of the class Missy didn't dare look over at us, but it was obvious that she was still fuming. Sarah would have to watch her back, I don't think the Slytherin girls were going to drop this anytime soon.


	8. The Remembrance Ball

**Hey Guys! It was recently pointed out to me that in my chapters, the time changes were not separated. I'd like to apologize because I didn't realize that the lines I made were not showing up. I've changed it, so hopefully it's more obvious. Sorry and thanks for reading!**

_-May 2nd, Year Five, Day of the Remembrance Ball-_

"OWWW-Dom! Are you trying to make me bald!?"

The day of the Remembrance Ball had come. Dom, Sarah, Roxy, Nicola, and I were getting ready in our dorm room. Lily sat on my bed wistfully watching me get my hair done. Dom was attempting to tame my frizzy curls; though it felt as if she was trying to rip my hair out.

"Rose, I need you to stop moving or this will take twice as long," said Nicola, who was trying to put makeup on me. I groaned, it seemed I had been sitting there forever. Sarah was sitting on her bed cross-legged as Roxy helped her pin up her long black hair into a braided bun. She looked amazing and I knew that Albus would think so too. Roxy was wearing her hair down in flawless curls.

"There done!" said Nicola and she backed away to admire her work. Nicola's brown hair was braided into a French braid down the side.

"I'm almost done with your hair Rosie," muttered Dom, and sprayed a bit more of Madam Brown's Magic Hairspray (the bottle says it will hold your hair for hours, without making it all stiff). Dom had done her own in a knot at the side of her head. Dom stepped back and smiled. "Rosie, before you look in the mirror, put on you dress. I don't want you to see yourself until your complete!"

I forced Lily to get up so I could change behind the curtain of my bed. I slipped on my dark green dress I had gotten for Christmas. I slipped into my silver high heels, which I could barely walk in. I had no idea how I was going to walk clear down to the ballroom without tripping. I put on the silver ball earring that Dom was letting me borrow, and stepped out of the curtain.

The girls all broke into huge smiles. "Jeez Rose, you don't even look like you!" exclaimed Sarah.

Dom high fived Nicola. "We did our job well."

I approached the mirror that Dom had and gasped. In the mirror I saw a gorgeous girl in a silk green one shouldered dress. Her hair was in a side ponytail that fell into perfect red ringlets. Her makeup was simple, but also completed the look. And the girl in the mirror was at least two inches taller than I usually was.

"Whoa. Is that me?" I asked.

Dom came and hugged my shoulders. "Yes my dear cousin, it is you. Thanks to me, I've unlocked the beautiful girl that was trapped inside your frizzy hair." Usually I would have been offended by this, but I was so happy I just laughed it off. The rest of the girls finished getting ready, and soon we were all dressed up. Dominique was wearing blue sparkles, Nicola red, Roxy navy blue, and Sarah purple.

"I'll go see if the boys are in the common room," offered Lily. She opened the door, and ran down the steps. I was actually a lot more excited for the ball then I thought I'd be. Of course the dinner wasn't very exciting, and the names of those who died in the battle being read off was always a somber moment. But afterwards was a time for celebrating the years of peace that we've had since then. For the adults it was a time to socialize with old Hogwarts friends whom they hadn't seen in years. For the teenagers it was a time to dance the night away.

I saw that was Sarah was looking a little green and gave her a questioning look. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"Just nerves, I think. I'm afraid something will go wrong. What if I trip and embarrass myself? What if Al spends the whole night with some other girl and I'm left all alone?"

"Well then I will give Al a hearty punch in the mouth. But that won't happen, I promise," I reassured, "besides, if anyone's going to trip it's going to be Albus. That boy can't even walk down a hallway without running into something." Lily came bursting back through the doors.

"They are waiting for you ladies," she smiled.

I gave Sarah's hand a squeeze, and we all descended down the stairs. That was a challenge itself; my feet were just not meant to be wearing heels. But soon we entered the common room to four smartly dressed boys waiting for us.

Lysander grinned at me as I walked over. "You clean up pretty good Rose," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled, "You look not so bad yourself."

"Wow Sarah. You look amazing." I heard Albus say beside me. Sarah blushed, and quietly thanked him.

"Shall we go?" asked Ly as he held out his arm.

"Sure, I have to warn you though. I cannot walk in these heels very well." Ly laughed.

"I'll try to keep you steady." I took his arm and we headed to the ball.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When entering into the ball, the students walked down stairs to the parents waiting below. Then we sit down at a table, usually with our families, and have dinner. Professor McGonagall would stand up and give her speech. The list of those who were lost in the great battle of Hogwarts would be read off, and we would have a moment of silence. After dinner was finished, the band start the music.

Roxy and her boyfriend went first, followed by Dom, Nicola, and then Ly and me. I gripped on his arm tightly so I wouldn't stumble. The first faces I saw when walking in were my parents. Them and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were beaming. I glanced around at the familiar faces; my family, classmates, friends of my parents. I saw Lysander's ex-girlfriend staring at us walking down the stairs together. She was definitely jealous, which made me extremely happy. Maybe Ly would get her back tonight after all. Then I saw him.

Scorpius Malfoy was staring at me. Not the usual glare of disgust I got from him. Not the look he gave me when he was annoyed. He was staring almost like he was taking in my appearance, memorizing every ounce of me. Jessamine was talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His full attention was on me. I quickly looked away.

"You look beautiful Rosie!" exclaimed my mother when I reached them. She hugged both me and Lysander. Al and Sarah came up beside us, and my mother hugged them too.

It seemed as if everyone in my family and then some came and complimented my appearance. Finally, it was announced to find our seats for dinner. There was a table at the front where Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and mum and dad always sat. This year Ly and I sat with us, along with Lorcan and his date, Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf, and Albus and Sarah. James was sitting with his date's, Melody, parents a few tables down.

Professor McGonagall stood up.

" Thank you all for coming to our 23rd annual Remembrance Ball of the Great Battle at Hogwarts. Once a year, students, current and former alike, come together to meet with old friends, celebrate the victory we had on this day all those years ago, but most of all to remember those who we lost in battle..."

She started to read the list of everyone who had died all those years ago. Dad said a few years ago they were going to stop doing that, but it didn't seem right, so they started it up again. Tears came to eyes of many of the adults in the room. There wasn't a dry eye when Uncle Fred's name was read. And Teddy, who was sitting next to Victoire and Dom, was staring at the centerpiece when she said his parents names.

When she was finished there was a moment of silence for all those we lost. Then the meal appeared on the table, and smiles slowly returned to everyone's faces.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dinner was pleasant enough. I have always loved talking with Aunt Luna, and it was funny watching Ly get so embarrassed about her stories. After dinner, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny started the first dance. Slowly everyone followed.

"Can I have this dance malady?" asked Ly.

"Of course you may," I giggled. Lysander wasn't the best dancer. We waltzed around the room, laughing, not caring what we looked like. Afterwards some fast songs came on and we danced, limbs flailing. I saw Amelie glaring at us from where she was sitting. Apparently her date didn't like dancing.

After a half an hour or so, Ly, Al, Sarah, and I left the dance floor to take a break. Albus and Lysander went to get us drinks.

"This is a lot better than last year!" I said, collapsing into a chair.

Sarah grinned, ear to ear. "Much better! Did you see how close Al held me when we were dancing? I didn't even mind when he stepped on my toes!"

"That boy needs dancing lessons," I snorted.

Sarah just sighed dreamily. "I think he's a wonderful..."

The boys came back with our punch, and I gulped mine down. We all sat there and rested for a few songs, until Amelie approached Lysander.

"Hey Ly, can I talk to you?" Lysander looked at me and I nodded. They got up and walked away from us.

"Sorry Rosie, looks like your date is going to get his girlfriend back," said Al.

"It's alright, I was hoping she would be jealous and realize she wanted him back. They are cute together."

A few minutes later, they came back. Ly approached me, while Amelie stayed a few feet away.

"Hey Rose, Amelie and I sort of got back together... do you mind if I dance with her a bit? If you don't want me to, I totally understand I mean I did come here with you..."

I got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Go spend the night with your girlfriend. I'll be fine."

He giddily thanked me and ran off with Amelie. A slow song came on, and Albus grabbed Sarah and went out on the dance floor leaving me alone. I was ok with it though, I loved seeing my two best friend's together. I was humming to myself, swaying to the music when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Care to dance Weasley?"


	9. The Dance

"What?"

Scorpius Malfoy smirked. "I said will you dance with me?"

I stared at him incredulously. "You want me to dance with you? To this slow song?"

"Yes. And you better give me your answer soon, otherwise the song will be over before we have the chance. You do owe me, since I saved your life."

"You didn't really save my life, I wouldn't of died."

"Nevertheless, you still owe me."

Scorpius looked absolutely dazzling. His black suit and silver bowtie almost made me weak at the knees. I slowly reached for his outstretched hand. His eyes sparkled when I took it, and he led me out on to the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and he put his around my waist. I noticed that he was a lot taller than I thought, he seemed to tower over me.

"Does your date know that you're off with another girl?" I asked as we swayed to the music.

"She had to go to the aid of a friend, and rather waste my time sitting, I thought I'd ask you to dance."

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Jessamine glaring at me from a table. A crying Missy was sitting next to her. Great another reason for her to hate me. I thought of what everyone would think if they saw me dancing with Scorpius. Mum and Dad would be shocked, they knew that I hated him. Sarah would be slightly appalled and but also excited for me because Scorpius is cute. I don't even know what Al would think.

"What are you thinking about Weasley?" Scorpius asked.

"I just can't believe that I'm dancing with the one person that I loathe more than everything."

Malfoy laughed, "Well you better consider yourself lucky, because I am an exquisite dancer." He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. And he wasn't lying, he was a very good dancer. As the song came close to an end he pulled me closer. I was centimeters from him.

He leaned in and put his mouth by my ear, whispering so only I could hear. "You look beautiful tonight Rose." The song ended and he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it ever so gently. "It's been a pleasure dancing with you Ms. Rose Weasley." And with that he was gone. I stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened.

"Oh there you are Rosie!" Sarah and Al pushed through the crowd to me. "Were you just dancing with someone?"

"Huh? Oh I...I'll tell you later."

Al looked at me lusciously, "Are you ok Rose?"

"Yeah...let's go find the rest of our friends!"

We went and found Dom and Roxy and danced to the fast songs that went on. During the slow songs I danced with various friends of the family. Soon it was the last song of the night. I went to grab a drink while all of my friends and their dates swayed together on the dance floor. Malfoy and Jessamine were out there too. She had her head on his shoulder as they rocked back and forth to the music. I couldn't see his face, but I could see Jessamine with her eyes closed in sweet bliss.

Suddenly I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. There was nothing more I wanted than to flee up the stairs and crawl into my bed and cry. But I couldn't do that; not with all of my family and friends here.

When the song ended, I said my goodbyes to my family. I hugged my mum and dad goodbye, and Lysander walked me back up to my room.

"What did you do with Amelie?" I asked.

"She's waiting for me downstairs. I told her I was going to walk you to your room and then come right back."

I took off my heels as we headed up the staircase. I almost stepped on the trick stair, but Lysander grabbed my arm and helped me over. "I'm sorry that I abandoned you for Amelie. Even if she is my girlfriend, I should of spent my night with my date..."

"It's fine Ly," I reassured him, "I was happy enough to give you over to her. You guys make a cute couple." Lysander then started talking to me about Amelie, and how wonderful she was and how he was so sad after they broke up. Pain washed over me again, and I wasn't for sure why. When we reached the common room door, he hugged me goodbye.

"Thanks Rosie, for everything. You're a great friend."

"No problem Ly. See you around." I climbed into the portrait hole to an empty common room. When I got to my room, I changed into my pajamas, vanished my makeup, and took my hair out. Sarah came in moments later.

"Rosie! You'll never believe what jus- are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Albus just kissed me goodnight! Oh Rosie this was the most wonderful and magical evening of my life!"

"Sarah! I'm happy for you!"

"I feel like I'm going to burst of happiness, but I really need to get out of this dress."

"Where's Dom and Nicola?"

"Both with their dates, I doubt they will be coming back tonight. "

Sarah talked with me a bit about the night, but exhaustion soon came over us, and we passed out.

...

I opened my eyes sleepily to sunlight streaming in through the window. Rubbing my eyes I looked at my clock. 10:30. This was way too early for me. My arm was aching, I must have been sleeping on it for hours. I had also just had a really weird dream; James had bought me a magic cow that gave purple milk. What the heck.

Sarah was sprawled across her bed, her quilt on the ground. Dom was in her bed; hair sticking up every which way and it looked like she didn't have time to take off her makeup before she fell asleep. Her shoes and dress lay in pile on the floor and her pajama shirt was on backwards. She must have had quite a night. Nicola apparently never came back.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to the mirror. Yeesh. I grabbed some sweat pants and my hoodie and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I emerged, and decided to go find something to eat.

The great hall was empty except for a couple students. Most of the younger students were done eating breakfast, and most of the older were still sleeping. I sat down at the Gryffindor table, and a lovely brunch of eggs, toast, and yogurt met me. As I chowed down, someone plopped down across from me. A plate of waffles appeared before him. My stomach felt that stabbing pain again, the same one I felt last night.

"Hello Weasley, did you have a nice evening? Find a gentleman to spend the night with?" Malfoy asked.

I swallowed the piece of toast I was eating. "Actually I had a lovely evening with my pillow. I suppose that you and your girlfriend had a lovely rest?"

A scowl went across Malfoy's face. "Jessamine is not my girlfriend. I'm afraid that was just a one night affair." The pain in my stomach suddenly went away.

"Really?" I asked, "because I thought brainless bimbos were your type?"

"Well you thought wrong. I like girls who I can actually carry an intelligent conversation." I finished eating my brunch, so I grabbed the jam jar. Scorpius watched me curiously as I started to spread the jam on my empty plate. "What are you doing?"

"Writing 'thank you' on my plate?"

"Why?"

I had to think about that for a moment. "Habit I suppose. Mum always had us thank the elves for everything they do for us. "

"But they get paid now, since your mum made it a law to free all elves?"

I glanced up at him. "They still deserved to be thanked."

He stared at me for a long time, as if trying to figure me out. Finally he said, "You are an interesting witch Rose Weasley. Now if you excuse me, I have to go wake up Albus. He's been sleeping long enough." He shoved the last bit of waffle into his mouth, and got up and left. I watched him as he walked down the hall, and stopped at a boy hunched over something on the table. It was CJ Creevey. Malfoy bent over and looked at whatever was on the table, and picked what looked like a photograph up. He then said something to CJ, and left.

I finished my thank you, grabbed the yogurt I hadn't eaten, and went to see what CJ was doing.

"Hey CJ, what do you have here?"

"Hey Rose, I was the official photographer of last night. You can take whichever ones you're in."

I looked at all the pictures CJ had taken. There were ones of couples dancing intimately, friends dancing like maniacs, and even some of parents laughing.

"These are amazing!"

CJ looked really proud. "Thanks! I used my late uncle's old camera, and I think they turned out better than they would if I used a newer model."

I plucked up one of my Sarah, Dom, Nicola, and me dancing together, throwing our hands up in the air. I also grabbed one of my parents with some of their old DA friends and one of me and Ly laughing as we danced across the hall. I figured while I was down here, I might as well grab the ones of Sarah and Al too.

"Thanks so much CJ, maybe you should go into photography!" He smiled and told me he was planning to.

I went back upstairs to find Sarah sitting up in her bed, reading. Dom was still passed out.

"Morning," I whispered, "I brought you some yogurt."

Sarah put down her book and I tossed it to her. "Oh thank Merlin, I was hungry but didn't have the energy to get out of bed."

"I also brought you some photos CJ took."

I sat down on her bed with her and we looked at all of them.

"That was a really fun night, wasn't it?" Sarah sighed.

"Yeah," I smiled, "It was."


	10. To Grandmother's House We Go

My fifth year at Hogwarts had come and gone. Everyone was finishing packing all of their belongings into their trunks. I reached and grabbed the pile of clothes that had built up under my bed and crumbled them all up and threw them into my trunk. Dom was sitting on hers trying to get it to all fit. Finally she just shrunk some of her clothes so she had enough room to close it.

We all took one last look around the room, partly to make sure we didn't forget anything, but also because we were going to miss it. It was hard to think of going home for a couple of months when we had spent so long here.

As I was dragging my trunk down the stairs of the castle, I mentally said goodbye to everything. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like seventh year, when I'd be saying goodbye for the last time. Luckily I still had two long years till that.

Dom, Sarah, Nicola, and I got into a carriage with Roxy. We all turned around and watched the castle until it was out of sight.

"So what are you doing this summer Weasleys?" asked Nicola.

"We are going to Nana's in two weeks and celebrating Rosie's birthday!" Roxy punched me on the arm. Every summer all of the cousins spend a week at Nana Weasley's house and the parents come for the weekend. It's a big family bonding thing, brings all the siblings back together, plus the Dursleys. Nana insist on them being a part of the family too. This year, my birthday was going to be on that Friday.

We discussed my birthday until we arrived at the station. All the students boarded the train. Nicola went to sit with her boyfriend, and Dom went off to find the guy she had been talking to. Sarah and I found Albus and Lily in a compartment. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the slimy one?" I asked.

Al shrugged. "I don't know, he said he was going to find someone and left. I'll see him later anyways."

Relieved I wouldn't have to see Malfoy, I sat down across from them. I found that things were still awkard with Malfoy. We still bickered all the time, but I didn't hate him as much as I used to.

The train ride went quickly and soon we were pulling into Kings Cross Station. Mum and Dad were waiting at the platform for us. I hugged Sarah and Nicola goodbye.

"See you in two weeks Rosie!" said Dom as she gave me a quick hug, and left to find her parents. As I watched her run off, I saw Scorpius in the distance. He was standing next to his f ather. Draco Malfoy looked like an older version of Scorpius; he was tall, and had the same hair and eye color. Mrs. Malfoy, on the other hand, had jet black hair though Scorpius seemed to have gotten some of his facial features from her.

Scorpius saw me and gave me a little salute. I couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"Who you smiling at Rosie?" asked my dad.

"Just a friend. Can we stop at McDonalds? I've gone too long without eating an Oreo McFlurry." Both of my parents laugh. When my mum was a kid, her and her parents would always stop and eat at a muggle restaurant to celebrate the start of summer. Don't get me wrong, the food at school is great! But there is something about those McDonald's french fries...

_...two weeks later..._

"Rosie! You made it!"

I stepped out of the fireplace at Nana Weasley's, dusting of the soot on me. I had been looking forward to coming for the past two weeks. This was my favorite part of the summer, when all of the family gathered at Grandma and Grandad's house.

"Hi Nana! Anyone else here yet?"

"You're the first one dear! Though I suspect the Potters will be coming any moment."

We heard the fire roar behind us, and Hu fell out, with James on top of him. "Oof! Well hello Hu, fancy meeting you here!" The boys got up and dusted themselves off. James looked around. "Hello Nana, Rosie."

The fire came to life once more, and Albus tumbled out. He looked up with a big grin. "Afternoon Nana, Rosie, Hugo. Almost dropped my bag in the trip, that would have been bad. Probably would of ended up in some muggle's living room." He came over and gave Nana a hug. Lily appeared in the fireplace, landing with much more grace than her two brothers. Her brilliant red hair had specks of dirt in it, and she wore a grand smile.

"Hello. Are we the only one's here?"

Nana came over and gave her a hug. "Yes, I don't think the others are coming till later. Fred's having the kids work at the store, Molly and Lucy are helping Audrey at the office today, and who knows when the rest will show up. Granddad put up the tents last night, so you can dro'sp off your things!" We walked through the kitchen to the backdoor, where outside two tents stood up not far from the house. Albus and James went to the left one, and Lily and I ducked inside the right one. Inside was a central sitting area, a small kitchenette, and four bunk beds pressed up against the side. Being the first one's here meant we got first chose on the beds, so I quickly nabbed a top bunk in the corner.

"Rosie! I have a surprise for you!" Nana called from the porch. I threw my bag onto the bunk, and ran outside.

"What is it Nana?"

"We thought we'd give you a little early birthday gift. Go look in the kitchen."

I looked at Lily and she just smiled. Something was up. I walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Sarah?!"

Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table with a bag at her feet. "Hi Rose!"

I ran an hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for your birthday! Your grandparents invited me to stay all week here!"

Al and James walked into the kitchen . A blush creeped across Sarah's face. Al kicked at the ground. "Hey Sarah."

"Hi Albus. Hi James."

"Glad you made it," James said, "Al hasn't stopped talking about how excited he is that you are staying with us this we-Ow!" Albus kicked James in the shin and gave him a death glare, daring him to say another word.

"Wait you knew she was coming?" I asked.

"Sure," said James, "We invited her to make up for-"

"Uhh James, maybe we shouldn't tell her," interjected Al.

"Tell me what?"

James crossed his arms. "Well I think that we should tell her right away, rip off the band aid early."

"Tell ME WHat?"

Al sighed. "Well...Scorpius is staying with us this weekend."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"His parents are going out of town, so he's coming Friday morning. I know it's your birthday, and Scorp and you aren't that fond of each other...but you have Sarah! So it won't be too bad!"

"Come on Rosie, it'll be fun!" said James, "We can pull a prank or two on him to drive him mad!"

"You will do no such thing," said Nana as she walked into the kitchen. "You will all behave yourselves while we have guests. Now Rose, why don't you give Sarah a tour?"

I told Sarah to leave her bag in the kitchen, and I'd give her a tour of the house. I showed her each of the rooms where the adults would be staying. When we reached the attic I explained how this used to be were the ghoul lived, but since it died, Nana had reverted it to a guest bedroom, and this is where Uncle Dudley and Aunt Katherine stayed. We came back downstairs and out to the backyard.

"There's the chicken coop, that's the broom shed, and over yonder is a pond. If you go down that path a little ways, you'll find where we play Quidditch. We have bleachers set up and everything. And we will be staying in these tents. Left is the boys, right the girls."

Sarah looked around in awe. "This place is so home-y!"

I laughed, "Wait till everyone arrives. It will feel like a zoo!." We went inside the girl's tent and Sarah picked the top bunk beside mine so we could talk to each other from our beds.

"So," I said, after making sure the boys weren't nearby, "What's the deal with you and Al?"

"I don't know! I mean he is nice to me, but I can't tell if he wants to you know, date. Like he hasn't made a move since the Remembrance Ball! That was forever ago!"

"Oh he definitely likes you," I reassured her.

"Maybe he'll do something this week," she sighed, "We do have a whole week. But changing the subject, how do you feel about Malfoy staying here for three days?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'll see that much of him, I mean there will be like thirty people here. I just don't want him to make me angry on my birthday..."

"I'm sure he'll be nice to you, remember how nice he was to you at the ball?" I had told Sarah all about that night. She is my best friend after all.

"Maybe..." I responded. My feelings toward the subject were very conflicting. On one hand I don't him to ruin my birthday. On the other, deep, deep down, I was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

**The next chapter will probably be just a family chapter, because I love writing about their family. Honestly I could write out every detail of their lives. Also their sixth year won't skip around as much. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
